Abre los ojos
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Juvia y Gray no pasan por el mejor momento de su relación, y será en la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigos cuando se den cuenta de ello. One shot experimental.


Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

El día había amanecido gris. Juvia miraba por la ventana de su perfecta casa mientras removía su café. Si seguía así mucho tiempo se le quedaría frío del todo. Volvió a suspirar. Ésto no es lo que ella había imaginado...  
Años atrás cuando Gray decidió hacer caso a sus sentimientos y corresponder a Juvia, se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Ahora, en la soledad de su cocina inmaculada, de su preciosa casa a las afueras de Magnolia, en la que vivía desde hacía tiempo con el que había sido su gran y único amor, se sentía desgraciada. Ese pensamiento le hizo suspirar de nuevo, y con el aire, se le escapó una lágrima. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla. ¿Para qué? O más bien ¿para quién?  
¿Para quién quería parecer fuerte? ¿Para quién quería finjir estar bien? ¿Para quién deseaba estar perfecta?

Hacía meses que Gray ni la miraba cuando estaba en casa. Su vida se había vuelto insulsa, metódica, vacía. Los apasionados besos y los tiernos abrazabrazos de un principio habían quedado en el olvido, junto con su dignidad y su fuerza de voluntad. Se acostaba sola, se despertaba sola, y la mayor parte del día la pasaba adecentando su hogar para que él tuviera al menos un motivo para volver. Le constaba que dormía junto a ella cada noche, pues muchas se despertaba y le sentía a su lado, profundamente dormido al otro lado. A veces se quedaba mirándole durante unos minutos, intentando recordar los preciosos sentimientos que tenía por él cuando le conoció. Pero hacía tanto que habían desaparecido para dar pie al rencor y al desagrado...  
Qué lástima de amor perdido...  
Bebió con parsimonia su café. Ya estaba helado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando? Acabó por tirarlo por el fregadero y levantarse de allí para comenzar con su rutina diaria.

Elegía las verduras para la comida con una falsa pero adorable sonrisa prefabricada. No quería demostrar su dolor en público.  
\- Juvia-chan, ¿con qué piensas deleitar hoy a tu adorado esposo?  
\- Hoy pienso hacerle su plato favorito. Tenía una misión está mañana, seguro que llega con hambre.  
\- Seguro que le encanta. No puede tener más suerte ese cabrón.  
\- Sabes que no me gusta que le llames así. - respondió ella ampliando su sonrisa.  
\- Perdona Juvia, - dijo con una sonrisa culpable. - pero ya sabes que siempre me ha parecido que le ha tocado la lotería contigo. No todo el mundo encuentra a una mujer como tú, y que esté loca por sus huesos de la misma manera. Creo que ni él mismo se da cuenta de lo que tiene.  
Juvia asintió condescendiente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Esas palabras le habían dolido, pero no sería ahora donde lo mostrara.  
La siguiente parada sería la pescaderí que no imaginaba en ese momento es que nunca llegaría a pisar el local.  
Dos calles más alante, una voz conocida hizo que se girara de golpe.  
\- ¡Juvia!  
\- Natsu-san, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.  
\- La verdad es que sí. Apenas apareces ya por el gremio.  
\- Bueno, estoy bastante liada en casa. ¿Qué tal todo?  
\- ¡Genial! Me gustaría saber si vais a venir esta tarde al final.  
\- ¿Esta tarde? - preguntó ella algo descolocada.  
\- La fiesta de compromiso. ¿No te acordabas?  
La maga de agua se llevó una mano a la frente en un fingido gesto de auto castigo.  
\- Tienes razón, no me acordaba.  
\- ¿Contamos con vosotros entonces? A Lucy le hará mucha ilusión que vengáis.  
\- Claro que sí, allí estaremos.  
\- ¡Genial! A las siete, recuerda.  
\- ¡Lo haré! - y agitando la mano en despedida, aun cuando el dragon slayer ya no podía verla, fue torciendo el gesto hasta mostrar un semblante preocupado.  
¿Fiesta de compromiso? ¿Qué fiesta de compromiso? Gray no le había dicho nada. ¿Acaso no pensaba ir? Se trataba del compromiso de su mejor amigo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia su casa. En cuanto llegara de la misión le preguntaría.

Ya sacaba las verduras del horno cuando su pareja entró por la puerta de casa. Ni siquiera saludó al entrar. Directamente se sentó en la mesa y esperó que le trajeran su comida. Juvia hizo lo propio, y se sentó frente a él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Al poco, decidió que si quería enterarse de algo debería preguntar.  
\- Em... Gray... - comenzó con timidez. El chico ni levantó la vista del plato. Un gruñido fue su unicaúnica contestación. - Me preguntaba... Bueno, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?  
\- Sí, lo siento. Estoy ocupado. Llegaré tarde.  
Juvia se quedó un momento boquiabierta. El tono con el que había contestado era más frío que su magia, y seguía sin mirarla. Como quien habla a su gato. Quiso tragar la comida que tenía en la boca, pero la garganta se le había cerrado de golpe. Jugó un poco más con lo que quedaba en el plato, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando ya se cansó de sufrir por sus propios devaneos, se disculpó, recogió su plato y se levantó de la mesa.  
Se encerró el baño, y cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada, se permitió explotar en la soledad de su rincón personal. Los grifos empezaron a soltar el agua con grandes chorros, las gotas que salpicaban se movían nerviosas en direcciones poco naturales, y ella, Juvia, perdía el color mientras se miraba en el espejo con ira y lástima. ¿Qué había pasado? Gray la había engañado, probablemente para librarse de ella en la fiesta. Lo que no tenía muy claro era el motivo. ¿Se avergonzaba de ella? ¿Estaba aburrido de su compañía? ¿Tenía otra persona con la que prefiriera asistir?  
No. Basta ya de compadece se de sí misma, de ser un cero a la izquierda de su pareja. Hoy asistiría a esa fiesta, tanto si él quería como si no.

.

La música se escuchaba a varias calles de distancia del gremio, y los golpes del mobiliario cuando era lanzado en plena discusión de los invitados. Lucy hablaba de pie con un grupo que estaba sentado a una mesa bebiendo y comiendo, mientras que Natsu discutía acaloradamente con Gajeel algo más lejos. Cama bebía de un barril especialmente grande apoyada en la barra. Mirajane secaba vasos a su lado. Los Exceed jugaban a las cartas apartados del resto. Todo era tan... Fairy Tail, que a Juvia se le erizó el vello del cuerpo al entrar. Era como retroceder atrás en el tiempo varios años. Nada parecía haber cambiado para sus compañeros. Sin embargo, para ella...  
Por suerte no vio a Gray por ningún lado. Quería degustar un poco ese ambiente antes de que se estropeara con su encuentro. Se acercó a la barra y le hizo un gesto a Mira para que la atendiera. Ésta se alegró de verla por allí, al igual que las demás personas que iban reparando en su presencia.  
\- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Juvia! - gritó Cana en evidente estado de embriaguez.  
\- Qué alegría que hayas decidido salir de casa y hacernos una visita. - dijo la mayor de los Strauss.  
\- Gracias chicas. No podía faltar esta noche.  
Ambas sonrieron.  
\- ¡Lucy! - alzó la voz la camarera. - Mira quién ha venido.  
La aludida dio un gritito y salió dando saltitos hacia su amiga, con unas ganas locas de abrazarla por fin. En ese momento Juvia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había abandonado su vida, sus costumbres, su mundo. Todo por seguir el engaño de alguien que no contaba con ella para nada. Bien, pues hoy pensaba disfrutar de la tarde, le pesara a quien le pesase.  
No llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con la protagonista de la velada, cuando alguien le tendió una bebida. La chica se giró extrañada. No había pedido nada al final, pero ahí estaba esa mano con esa copa fría. Justo lo que a ella le apetecía en ese momento. La tomó sorprendida y notó que el vaso estaba helado. Por un momento se sintió como hacía años, en el inicio de su relación con Gray, cuando tenía ese tipo de detalles a todas horas. Sonrió pensando que se había equivocado con su chico, y se giró para agradecérselo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que quien le tendía la bebida no era su novio, sino Lyon Vastia.  
\- Echaba de menos ver esa sonrisa.  
Con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, Juvia abrazó al muchacho al que podía considerar su cuñado.  
\- Me alegro de verte.  
\- ¿Y el cabeza dura de tu marido?  
\- Primero, no estamos casados, a ver si os entra en la cabeza. Y segundo, no tengo la más mínima idea.  
El mago de hielo la miró boquiabierto un momento.  
\- ¿Y se atreve a quitarte la vista de encima? Creo que se confía demasiado...  
La chica rió.  
\- Sabe que no tiene de qué preocuparse.  
\- Yo si fuera él - continuó acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro con el dorso de los dedos - tendría cuidado si no quisiera perderte. Hay muchos hombres que harían lo que fuera por estar a tu lado.  
El corazón de Juvia se aceleró de repente. No supo por qué, pero esa cercanía y las palabras de su amigo tuvieron en ella un efecto reparador a la par que un poco excitante. Quizás el echo de que Lyon se pareciera bastante a Gray en su forma de ser la ayudaba a recordar los buenos momentos de su relación. O quizá era simplemente porque se moría por sentir que era importante para alguien. Suspiró en un intento de relajarse, pero sólo logró ponerse más nerviosa cuando escuchó cómo su aliento salía entrecortado de sus labios, y el muchacho fijó la vista en ellos.  
\- Creo... que estás exagerando. -Balbuceó sin confianza ninguna en su voz.  
Lyon se relamió sin apartar la vista.  
\- Yo creo que no... -Y mirándola directamente a los ojos, dijo con determinación - Lo que fuera...  
Besó delicadamente su mano sin romper el contacto visual. ¿Cuándo demonios se la había tomado? La soltó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa en la que estaba.

Respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó poco a poco volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo y miró hacia los lados para situarse en el tiempo y en el espacio. Vale, estaba en el gremio. ¿Por qué? La risa de Lucy a un par de metros de ella le refrescó la memoria. Estaba en su fiesta de compromiso. Se encontraba sola en ese momento, rodeada de sus amigos de hacía años. Cuando por fin controló su respiración, decidió acercarse a la barra a pedir algo de beber.  
Un momento...  
En su mano ya había una copa. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, e instintivamente buscó a Lyon con la vista, cruzándose en el camino con la sorprendida mirada de Gray. En el momento no pudo reaccionar. Le veía... ¿preocupado? Y su fantasiosa mente se desató como tiempo atrás solía hacerlo, imaginando que su pareja le ocultaba millones de cosas que podría llegar a descubrir allí. No supo de dónde sacó el valor, pero se acercó a él con su mejor expresión de superioridad, y le notó temblar cuando le tuvo al fin en frente.  
\- Juvia... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Era delicioso verle perder el control de la situación y tenerlo ella por una vez.  
\- He venido a la fiesta de compromiso de mis amigos, que me han invitado.  
Y mirándole con una malicia que nunca había sacado con él, bebió un sorbo de su vaso helado bajo la atenta mirada del mago. Ella pudo notar el cambio de expresión cuando vio el hielo alrededor de sus dedos, así que quiso añadir algo más antes de irse y dejarle sumido en sus propias interpretaciones.  
\- Pásalo bien, yo haré lo mismo.  
Y contoneándose como nunca se alejó de él para perderse entre la multitud.

Con el cuerpo aún temblando por su arrebato de rebeldía y poder, Juvia se apoyó en el lavabo del aseo femenino del gremio. Estaba blanca como la pared, y el sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo no ayudaba a que se encontrara mejor. ¿Acaso Gray la estaba engañando? No lo tenía claro, y la verdad es que no sabía cómo le sentaría si eso fuera verdad. Tal vez su relación estaba lo bastante estropeada como para terminarla de una vez, por mucho que ella se negara a soltar aquello que le había costado tanto conseguir. Miró de nuevo el vaso. La gotas de agua caían, deshaciendo aún más el poco hielo que Lyon había colocado en él para mantener su bebida fría. Pasó un dedo por el borde y luego recogió una de ellas con mimo, mientras sonreía pensando en el precioso detalle que había tenido con ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no recibía algo así... Se recompuso como pudo y decidió salir a disfrutar de la fiesta y de sus viejos amigos, tal como le había dicho a Gray que iba a hacer.

.

No volvió a ver a Lyon en toda la noche, pero al que sí que vio fue a Gray, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, éste la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, casi como si le resultara incómoda su presencia. Algo que a Juvia no le importó lo más mínimo. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo menospreciándose...  
En un momento de la noche, cuando ya los niños se habían ido a dormir y los mayores notaban los efectos claros del alcohol, Natsu agarró a la maga de agua y tiró de ella hacia la pista de baile mientras Gajeel tocaba la guitarra en el escenario y cantaba una poco melodiosa canción. No pudo evitar reír ante el espectáculo que estaban dando. Realmente lo había echado de menos. Se dejó llevar por el dragon Slayer, y sin vergüenza ninguna, se movió por la pista bailando con su amigo entre las risas de los demás. Menos de Gray... Permanecía quieto en una esquina, apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. Juvia pudo verle en varias ocasiones, cuando sus intrépidos giros la llevaban a cruzar la vista con él.  
 _"Te he jodido la fiesta, ¿no?"  
_ Pensaba entre divertida y maliciosa. Pero cuando el baile terminó y ella pudo descansar, su novio ya no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Se habría enfadado? Le dio otro sorbo a su copa y se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No le importaba.

Cuando terminó el vaso se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco mareada. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y eso le estaba pasando factura. Decidió salir un momento al jardín para tomar el aire. No tardaría en volver a casa, se hacía tarde y empezaba a estar cansada. Miraba las estrellas sentada en aquel banco al que siempre acudía con Gray cuando querían algo de intimidad en sus comienzos, y la piel se le erizó al pensarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para no ponerse a llorar.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
La voz de Lyon la sacó de sus melancólicos recuerdos. Se aseguró de que ninguna lágrima hubiese llegado a escapar y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa prefabricada.  
\- Por supuesto. Un poco mareada, nada más.  
Él la miró de hito en hito. Sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, y ella lo notaba.  
\- Hay algo más que eso. Tu sonrisa no es de verdad. Vuelves a sonreír tal como lo llevas haciendo los últimos meses. -Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla.- Juvia, ¿qué es lo que pasa?  
Los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazarse al muchacho para dejarlas salir. De verdad el alcohol estaba causándole estragos esta noche... Lloró desconsolada mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le daba suaves besos en la cabeza. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse había pasado bastante rato. Se separó de él avergonzada y evitó mirarle a la cara.  
\- Lo siento... - se disculpó- he perdido el control durante un momento.  
Lyon tomó su barbilla con dos dedos, obligándola a mirarle.  
\- No lo sientas. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?  
Sus ojos centelleaban. Hablaba totalmente en serio, y eso conmovió a Juvia, que se sentía frágil y necesitada. En un rápido movimiento, y sin consentimiento de su cerebro, su cuerpo se lanzó hacia los labios del muchacho, buscando consuelo y liberación, y encontrando confusión, calidez y amor. El beso fue tierno, fue hermoso, y lo mejor de todo, fue correspondido. Puso las manos a los lados de su cara y le atrajo más hacia ella, mientras sentía que la empezaba a abrazar por la espalda. Se puso de rodillas en el banco para acercarse más a él, acabando con sus cuerpos pegados mientras se deshacían en caricias. Eso era justo lo que Juvia necesitaba, sentirse quería de nuevo, sentirse deseada. Si notó el temblor en los brazos y los labios del chico, no quiso hacerle caso. Siguieron besándose de esa manera durante algunos minutos, hasta que el ego y la dignidad de Juvia se vieron restaurados por completo.  
Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Ella lucía determinación en ellos, y él parecía flotar en una esponjosa nube.  
\- Juvia, yo...  
Le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara, y acto seguido no pudo evitar acariciarlos con el pulgar.  
\- Gracias, Lyon. Lo necesitaba.

Y sin decir más, se levantó y fue a buscar su bolso para volver a casa.

.

Cuando llegó, Gray estaba metido en la cama. Parecía dormido, pero no lo quiso comprobar de momento. Pasó al baño, se quitó el maquillaje, se puso el pijama y se dirigió a ella con fuerzas renovadas. El beso con Lyon había sido revelador. Ahora lo veía todo con claridad. No era una persona insulsa que tuviera que dejarse esconder por nadie, y por la mañana se lo aclararía al capullo que reposaba a su lado fingiendo dormir. Ahora le oía gruñir de vez en cuando, tratando de llamar su atención cual adolescente. Pero si quería hablar, lo llevaba claro. Después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

El olor a café la despertó. ¿Desde cuando alguien, a parte de ella misma, preparaba café en esa casa? Por un momento tuvo la extraña idea de que quizás Lyon se había presentado a primera hora para hablar con su hermano y confesarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se estremeció ante lo que podía ocurrir si era así, pero cuando llegó a la cocina pudo comprobar que tan sólo estaba Gray. El café estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de unas tostadas recién hechas.  
\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido? -Juvia le miró con extrañeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
\- Em... ¿sí? -sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué es todo esto?  
Gray sonrió pesadamente. Había tristeza en sus ojos.  
\- Bueno, me he levantado antes que tú y... bueno, pues esto.  
Ella se acercó al muchacho y le tanteó. Ese comportamiento era sumamente extraño en él. Pero cuando el olor del café recién hecho volvió a inundarle las fosas nasales, se dejó conquistar por el desayuno y se sentó a disfrutarlo. El mago de hielo no dejaba de mirarla. Se había apoyado en la encimera de la cocina y parecía pensativo. Juvia esperaba que en cualquier momento soltara aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y sin embargo, terminó su desayuno sin sorpresas ni conversaciones incómodas. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse y, ¿por qué no? arreglarse un poco. Saldría a hacer la compra del día y se tomaría un rato para ella misma en una terraza de Magnolia. Gray la observó mientras se movía, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta de casa, con un precioso vestido que la sentaba de maravilla y un ligero maquillaje en la cara que la hacía resaltar más, se topó con su pareja apoyado en ella.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó él.  
\- No sé si me apetece. Estoy ocupada. - Respondió con dureza. El gesto del muchacho se contrajo. ¿Eso había sido... dolor?  
\- Juvia... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer.  
Algo se encendió en su interior, y una ardiente ira empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo.  
\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Disculpas por qué? ¿Por tratar de dejarme tirada en casa mientras tú te ibas de fiesta con nuestros amigos? ¿Disculpas por ignorarme durante toda la noche? ¿Disculpas por tus gélidas miradas? ¿Disculpas por tenerme abandonada todo el tiempo?  
Cada una de las preguntas que lanzaba al aire le hacían empequeñecer. No, ya no más. Ya no volvería a ser la sumisa que aguanta todo. Ya no volvería a esperarle en casa para lo que al niño se le antojara. Ya no viviría más bajo el yugo de ese frío hombre. Gray tragó con dificultad, y Juvia dibujó inconsciente una media sonrisa suspicaz.  
\- Por... por todo. Anoche me di cuenta de que... bueno, de que llevo tiempo tratándote... -volvió a tragar- No te mereces cómo te he estado tratando. -Vale, eso era algo positivo. Al menos se había dado cuenta de ello.- Estuve pensando mucho hasta que llegaste y... bueno, quiero remediarlo.  
No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
\- ¿Remediarlo? -Le miró directamente a los ojos. Había determinación en ellos. Tal vez estaba hablando en serio... Suavizó su expresión y contestó cansada- Lo siento Gray, pero ya es tarde. No quiero seguir con esta mentira. Volveré a por mis cosas en cuanto pueda.  
Y dicho esto agarró el pomo de la puerta. Él volvió a detenerla.  
\- Espera por favor, no te vayas. Déjame que intente arreglarlo al menos.  
Ella le miró por debajo de sus pestañas con la superioridad coronando su maliciosa cabecita, y con picardía en sus palabras y una sonrisa realmente encantadora, le respondió:  
\- Vete a la mierda, Gray-sama.  
Le apartó de delante con un ataque acuático que le dejó empapado y sorprendido, cogió la puerta y se marchó, con fuerzas, con ánimos y con muchas, muchas ganas de vivir.

* * *

 **Notas: Este one shot es un experimento para Dagmar. Me pidió drama, y me puse dramática jeje. En principio no habrá más historia que ésta, pero he dejado el final abierto a posibilidades. Si te gusta y responde a tus exigencias, sabes que podemos continuarlo. Si no, al menos le he dado un final feliz a Juvia 3**

 **En cuanto al resto de mortales que se pasen a leer, ya sea por simple curiosidad o porque les interese, que sepáis que estoy dispuesta a leer vuestras impresiones, comentarios o incluso peticiones.**

 **Espero que todo el que lo lea disfrute al menos la mitad con ello de lo que he disfrutado yo escribiendo. Un placer, como siempre.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Hanako.**


End file.
